Season 1 Quarterfinals
The Quarterfinals of Season 1 of PSCC's Got Talent took place in New York, at Radio City Music Hall. A total of 60 acts performed. 24 acts proceeded to the Semifinals, and 36 acts were eliminated. 12 acts performed each week, and the top 4 moved on to the Semifinals. *''Italics'' indicate that the act was either chosen to move on or eliminated in the Judges' Choice, which means they finished in either fourth or fifth in America's Vote. *Strikethroughs indicate that the act was chosen by the judges to return as Wild Cards in the Wild Card Show. Process The 60 Quarterfinalists were divided into five groups of 12, each group performing on a Tuesday and learning its results on a Wednesday. Each week, 4 acts progressed to the Semifinals, and 8 acts were eliminated. At the end of the Quarterfinals, each judge selected three acts that had been previously eliminated to join the Wild Card Show, where 12 previously eliminated acts return to battle for the remaining 4 spots in the Semifinals. Week 1 Main articles: Episode 108 Moved On: *2. Screaming Sky, Video-Mapping Dance Group *5. Patrick Simones, Balancer *8. Frankie Gondalas, Magician *10. ''Besties, Bros, and Buds'', Ventriloquism Act Eliminated: *1. Mindá Chi, Singer *3. Acrotecs, Acrobatic Dancer *4. Tomaro, Juggler *6. Mintination, Mentalist *7. Thomas Wittington, Stand-up Comedian *9. ''The Quick Changers'', Quick Changing Act *11. Demented Acts, Danger Act *12. Kaylee Soros, Singer Week 2 Main articles: Episode 109 Moved On: *2. Emily Lattecs, Singer and Guitarist *4. Phonix Mundungas, Hyptonist *7. ''Bob's Lawnmower Shop'', Stand-up Comedian *9. The Radioactive Band, Acrobatic Band Eliminated: *1. Spratling, Breakdancer *3. Spencer Hamlet, Escape Artist *5. Artistically, Dancer *6. A.J, Ventriloquist *8. Joe Celtzer, Magician *10. The Triple A's BMX Stunt Team, Bike Stunt Team *11. ''Jim Hockenberry'', Singer and Pianist *12. Turfinator, Danger Act Week 3 Main articles: Episode 110 Moved On: *2. ''Dopey'', Stand-up Comedienne *6. Joshua Hue, Animal Handler *7. The Backyardians, Extreme Acrobats *12. Victor Sibilsky, Opera Singer Eliminated: *1. The Pop-Up, Magic Act *3. Erik and Emily Semeil, Novelty Act *4. ''Kristen Harber Magic'', Magic Act *5. Alyssa Cachila, Singer *8. Talania Kenesis, Mentalist *9. What's Pup?, Dog Act'' *10. 'Amy Warren, Singing Ventriloquist *11. '''The Benevolent Band, Comedy Band Week 4 Main articles: Episode 111 Moved On: *4. ''Perfect Harmony'', A Capella Group *6. Ridiculous Feats, Balancer *8. Rosette and Marvin, Salsa Dancers *12. The Dark Duo, Shadow Dancers Eliminated: *1. The Chain Reactor, Rube-Goldberg Machine Creator *2. Anna Délotz, Pianist *3. Drew Tifton, Magician *5. Cici Brown's Transformers, Dance Troupe *7. ''Fixed Reality'', Rapping Duo *9. Mae Smith, Singer'' *10. 'Still Got It, Elderly Dance Group *11. '''Tony Baloni, Comedic/Drag Magician Week 5 Main articles: Episode 112 Moved On: *1. The Lullaby Choir, R&B Vocal Choir *5. Brittany Tactics, Singer *8. Double Take, Knife-Throwing Duo *12. ''Joy Zésoz'', Illusionist Eliminated: *2. Unmistakably Deadly, Escape Artist *4. Bruno Xervez, Dancer *5. ''Oliver Hudson'', Singer and Pianist *6. Laluna Manchester, Close-up Magician *7. Beatle's Back, Beatles Impersonator Duo *9. Claudia Santos, Stand-up Comedienne'' *10. 'The Li'l Booger, Novelty Act *11. '''Jenna Oswald, Singer Wild Card Show Main articles: Episode 113 Moved On: *3. The Quick Changers, Quick Changing Act *5. Jenna Oswald, Singer *10. Turfinator, Danger Act *12. Fixed Reality, ''Rapping Duo '''Eliminated:' *1. Joe Celtzer, Magician *2. Jim Hockenberry, Singer and Pianist *4. Tony Baloni, Comedy Magician *6. Still Got It, Elderly Dance Group *7. Mintination, Mentalist *8. The Li'l Booger, Novelty Act'' *9. 'Oliver Hudson, Singer *11. '''Kristen Harber Magic, Magic Act Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Rounds